Various components are secured together through fasteners. For example, panels, sheets, frames, and the like may be secured together through fastener assemblies that include a male fastening member that securely mates with a female fastening member. As another example, a clip may be used to secure two or more components together.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,006, entitled “Rib Clip” discloses a rib clip. U.S. Pat. No. 7,640,634, entitled “Ergonomic Fastener” discloses a clip fastener.
Certain known clip fasteners connect to ribs through barb retainers. A known clip fastener includes sharp corners on tabs that are configured to resist undesired extraction. For example, the sharp tabs dig into a portion of a component, thereby anchoring the clip fastener to the component. However, it has been found that the barb retainers and sharp corners may undesirably affect certain components. For example, the sharp corners on tabs may cut into plastic components. As such, outer surfaces of the components may be cut or otherwise marred by certain types of clip fasteners. Further, the interaction of the sharp corners with the component may prevent the component from being used after the fastener clip is removed therefrom.